Many times and for many reasons, the automatic closure mechanism, generally a flush valve, in the floor of a toilet fails to close or fails to close completely. The automatic closure mechanism fails for reasons such as worn out or deteriorated closure mechanism (flush valve or flapper); stuck flush handle; tangled chain or linkage; or faulty hinge on flush valve.
Quite often the user has left the vicinity and is unaware of flush mechanism failure.
This results in a continuous flow of water through the replenishment valve from the main supply to the flush tank and out the drain. The water is wasted until the flush valve is manually closed or the main water supply is manually cut off.
Due to the above circumstances a phenomenally large amount of water is wasted daily.
Therefore, there has been a need for an automatic shut-off mechanism for the replenishment valve of flush tanks upon flush valve failure.
It is desirable that such an automatic shut-off mechanism adapt easily to toilet environment and construction.
It is further desirable that such a mechanism be capable of retrofit on existing toilet refill mechanisms.